With the advent of an advanced information society, a large amount of data is handled via a network.
Techniques related thereto are disclosed in the International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2014/155654, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 9-508990, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-250732, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-260236 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No 11-24803.